This protocol is designed to determine how uninsured patients would choose to define their health insurance benefit package. Thus far, the study instrument has been designed and has been pilot tested. The study design has been completed. Patient recruitment is scheduled to begin in July 1999. Study subjects were recruited and 20 group exercises have been conducted. Data collection was complete as of June 4, 2000. Data are being analysis has been completed. Two abstracts have been presented at national meetings. A manuscript has been accepted pending revisions.